Nick Avalon
Appearance A brown haired and slim young boy. His friends describe him to be a youth with a gentle smile. Nick is always seen in his usual furry jacket over his skivvy. He tends to keep a small bag containing medication, sometimes collected herbs; all to his side with the strap wrapping around his shoulder. Personality Nick is a benign person whose reason for leaving his families dark magic practices; their horrible and inhumane rehearse. Out of the disgust, he was willing to give up on the care of his younger cousin; although seen as a miserable thing to do - she later forgave him after she herself escapes. He has shown to be a social and energetic person, but he tends to bury that under his shy and resigned persona; acting as a neutrally good person. Nick has also displayed a strong determination and a remarkable capacity to endure pain and suffering after his parents forcing the knowledge of lost arts into him; Four of the Great Arcs (Ocean, Tree and Mountain). He has also shown capacity to perform complex thinking, allowing him to manipulate others as a result. Although he still, to this day, bases his actions on his ideal fantasy for himself and 'family', and it becomes harder for him to rationalise him ambition. Background Magic and Abilities [[Great Ocean Arc|'Great Ocean Arc']]: The very first arc that Nick had learned only took less then a month via the use of his parents Arc of Time superiority to forcefully fast track the learning pace (as they have done to his other family members, and in time before them). Given time to get used to this mastery, Nick has completely demonstrated without deter to bend and manipulate water for any purpose he may see fit. His control is so absolute that he can seperate components from the water, such as salt or any other chemicals that may be present. Because of this, Nick is capable of using salt to make structures or to be used in combat situations. Another feat that he has proven over time, is summoning coral and other sea-plant life at his own will, and produce them for various purposes; once again mainly for battle. Anything that he creates can also have its form manipulated to suit the fighting style best suited, this includes the fact that he can merge with any form of water and hide in it - could be as simple as hiding in a water bottle or drop of rain. Another unique aspect of Nick's mastery of the Great Ocean Arc is his ability to draw from the energy of the ocean life and be able to release it in forms of explosive energy. Nick can attack explosively using parts of the coral/plant life manipulating them to inflict further damage. Similar to this, Nick is able to harness all the power stored within the ocean itself. When altering the power source of an area, such as one with a large amount of ocean life - coral/organism lifeforms. The user can drain their magical energy as well. Even so, as potent and useful this magic is. Strenuous overuse of the magic forces Nick's body to form into a mass of ocean life like a coral reed or kelp forest until the required magical energy is restored; this could take more than centuries considering the vast living creatures and plant-life underwater there is. [[Arc of Time|'Arc of Time']]: This Lost Magic allows Nick to manipulate the 'time' of organic and inorganic, but non sentient objects, moving them either forward or back in time to thus change their condition or state. Nick claims, however unskilled he is at this lost art is best type to combat elemental molding mages. * Restore: Nick uses his time magic to restore inorganic substances/items back to the state they were before they took damage. * Parallel Worlds: Nick produces multiple copies of himself which represents all the 'future possibilities' or 'parallel worlds' of his path. * Telekinesis: Nick manipulates the multiple possible futures of his opponent moving them in the future of his choosing. * Freeze: A formidable technique he learned where Nick can stop the time in a certain location where all the objects (organic and inorganic) stop moving completely. The space that gets frozen starts turning deep blue; Nick can choose whether he is caught by it or can move freely around. This technique however only lasts for two minutes, although seemingly long enough time on the outside will definitely move faster only allowing him a limited time to act on the opponent or attack; this ability acts as both an offence and defence. [[Great Tree Arc|'Great Tree Arc']]:''' A form of Lost Magic allows Nick to manipulate and produce trees, as well as create explosions by condensing the power of the earth inside the fruits of such trees. Even so, Great Tree Arc's real power lies in the user's ability to fully control all the magic stored within the earth. Such effect was enough for Nick to Make whole forest disappear and then regrow almost instantly (this was done to prove his strength to a group of thugs). Great Tree Arc comes in as an extremely versatile form of Magic, granting Nick great offensive power, with him being capable of taking down countless opponents at once with his devastating explosions or of manipulating the vegetation to bombard foes in different ways, as well as an effective defence, capable of blocking most attacks, even particularly powerful ones. This form of Magic also allows Nick to merge himself with trees. However, the great power granted by this Magic comes with terrible side affects, similar to that of of the Great Ocean Arc. * '''Bleve: Nick extends his hand forward, and the area directly in front of him is engulfed in an explosion. This move seems to leave small fireworks as an aftermath, which then explode a few seconds later inflict further damage. * Burst Claw: After Nick has extended more of his roots near and opponent, he creates an explosion along the line of one of them while sideswiping the opponent with it, something which results in a blunt explosive attack. * Chain Burst: After Nick has used trees to entangle his opponent's limbs, he generates a fast-moving line of explosions along each of the roots. * Linear Explosions: '''Nick releases a thin shockwave in a straight line towards the target, which is strong enough to shatter the ground. A moment later, the entire length of the created line becomes engulfed with devastating explosions. * '''Tower Burst: Nicks extends both of his arms out to his sides, summoning forth an enormous tower of explosive flames in his immediate vicinity, or the area above him. This spell does not harm him, nor do the explosions he creates. * Tree Merge: Nick merges with a tree he's in contact with, something which allows him to remain undetected to most people. He can still use his Great Tree Arc attacks while merged, and has shown the ability to move around freely while being unnoticed through the length of the tree. However, mages with strong enough sensory abilities can detect him. * Tree Fist: Nick summons a massive clenched fist from a tree to punch his opponent. He can also create multiple, smaller blunt branches to attack; sprouting from his own body. * Ramus Sica: Nick releases a flurry of sharp, fast-moving branches to pierce his opponents. [[Great Mountain Arc|'Great Mountain Arc']]:''' This Lost Magic allows Nick to manipulate the properties of the ground, this includes his ability to use the minerals and energy that lie within the ground, which can be easily commanded by him. Nick is capable to the land to his will creating devastating and sometimes monstrous structures to be used in battle, similar to most earth magic users. He is also capable of manipulating any kind of stone/rock that comes from the ground. Great Mountain Arc allows Nick to take command of the minerals in the ground letting him summon large crystals of any element and use them to his will. He can also tap into the ores in the ground and summon and control any metal with ease. Nick has proven capable of shaking entire mountains causing catastrophic earthquakes - with enough power to shake everything off and look "butt-naked!" Another unique property of this Magic is that it grants Nick the ability to merge with the ground. This means that they are capable of becoming the ground itself and hide within the land. Not only does this ability grant them the ability to hide but the ability to change the composition of their bodies. The user can turn himself into stone, metal, or even diamonds. Anything that Nick can cast he can turn his body into while also being able to reshape his body. Such turning his hand into a hammer while in a stone state. Nick can also use his body to shoot projectiles, i.e. stones or metal shards and so on. A powerful aspect of the Great Mountain Arc that Nick is granted is his ability to harness the energy from the land reaching deep into the earth to tap into the explosive power of its molten core. He has proven the ability to use this power and unleash it in the form of molten lava or a fiery explosion, giving him a broad range for offensive capabilities. However, strenuous overuse of this ability takes a toll on the body of the caster causing the body to reshape and transform into a mountain. '''Immense Magic Power: Being able to master four ancient and unbelievably strong Arcs isn't taken lightly, especially since he has had his Second Origin Released since he was ten years, increasing by tenfold the amount of magical energy he holds. Not only that, but when he encountered Makarov it proved great enough to terrify him and completely freeze Natsu Dragneel in his tracks from his overwhelming power. Nick has also proven capable to absorb the magical energy from his surroundings; never running out of a source to replenish his lost magic power. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Nick is skilled in unarmed combat, considering he was trained at a young age he has proven on multiple occasions to best some skillful opponents. Quotes Trivia Category:Male Category:Independent Mage Category:Great Tree Arc User Category:Arc of Time User